Poetic Justice
by Zacks-clone
Summary: A time line and list of stories in the series "Poetic Justice". Created by Zacks-Clone and Riene-Strife. Cloud, Zack, Tifa the whole gang all involved. Please read and act upon


A series of stories by **Riene-Strife** and **Zacks-Clone.** These stories are written in the world of **Final Fantasy VII**, with use of these characters. Final Fantasy VII property of Square Enix, along with the characters and places found in that world. Some characters and places are our own. You may not use them in any way or form without our permission (not that you wouldn't ask first….right?)  
  
All stories listed here are connected some way, some how, and each falls in a certain order. Each story will hold up on its own, without the others, but you'd be missing a huge chunk of plot, story, character/s, character relationships and so on if you didn't read them all. I suggest taking the time to read them (yes, all of them). They may be long, but I am sure that once you start reading you wont mind the length, because the stories have been thought out with care, and are carefully put together (( most chapters, with an exception of one or two of my rambles)) for your entertainment, not to mention our own. Some of these stories are still in the works, but it does take a lot of our time to come up with these. I can tell you I already spend more time on my writing then I do my school work, which is never exactly a good thing for me.

So, here you go. Take your time, enjoy what you read, and I suggest getting a cut of something warm, and getting comphy if you plan to take a go at these right away. You'll be here for awhile. (( just don't tell your parents/guardians/friends/teachers/extra that I told you to stay up all night and read these and that is why you have become a twitching wreck. I'm sorry, but I happen to have one stalker/murderer after me. A million is just one to many.))  
  
The Time Line( Stories are listed in order)

"Us" By Zacks-Clone – Zack Flame was 10 when he arrived in Midgar, the idea of making something of his life lodged into his head. Tangle in a little blond Cloud Strife, and two new and completely different women and you create "Us".   
  
**"Good bye to you" By Zacks-Clone** – As Cloud's adventure in Final Fantasy VII ends, he returns to Zack's grave in an attempt to move on with his life and stop living Zack's memory.

**"Admirable" By Riene-Strife** – Riene-Strife tosses original characters into the Final Fantasy VII world, showing us the relationship between two fast growing favorites from a later story, and how a certain someone from the VII cast is mingled into their lives.  
  
**"Our Time" By Riene-Strife **– Set around the time Advent Children is supposed to be set (but not following that story, save for Star Scar) Can Cloud come up with a cure for the planet?**Cloud Chronicles Episode one 1. Tempered .– By Riene-Strife** – What happened to Cloud after "Our Time" and Final Fantasy VII? Riene-Strife takes Cloud's current, day to day, life and puts it into yet another wonderful fan fiction.  
  
"**Mercenary" By Zacks-Clone-** Back from the dead? A cast of new characters, mixed in with some old, appear once again in "Mercenary". Something is hidden under the surface of the main characters, and some explanation is held in the mind of three people.  
  
**Cloud Chronicles Episode 2. Costa Del Sol**. – Set about the same time as "Mercenary", Cloud seems to have some trouble in Costa Del Sol. A mad man and his creations are on the loose. Expect action, adventure, and romance mingled into another wonderful story.This time line will be updated as new stories are released onto fan fiction net. At the moment, all information on this is correct. When new stuff is in, I'll scrap this one and issue out a newer version.

Thanks for reading this, though I know its not exactly a story. Just for reading this, as well as any of our writing, your giving us pride and confidence in our work. You wouldn't want us to become some drug addict or coco puff junkie living in a cardboard box in some city, now would you? So do us a favor and keep reading (and reviewing. Reviews are good).  
  
Ahhh, Riene- :: picks up where she left off :: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you…

Yours thankfully-**_Riene-Strife_** and **_Zacks-Clone._**


End file.
